


Two Chaste Kisses and a Tutoring Session in Love

by fullmetal_64



Series: Fuwametal's Bysithea Week Entries [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'll fix the tags later I just want to get this uploaded I'm in a hurry, Pining, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_64/pseuds/fullmetal_64
Summary: Lysithea is in her dorm room, reminiscing on the days of her tutoring sessions with Byleth, yearning for those idyllic days that she spent shoulder-to-shoulder with her love sitting next to each other on her dorm room's desk. Will she ever be able to relive those days? The sound of a familiar knocking on her door suddenly fills the room.Day 1 of Bysithea Week: Tutoring
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Fuwametal's Bysithea Week Entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Two Chaste Kisses and a Tutoring Session in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like, a day late for this prompt for Bysithea Week, and the second day is _just_ about to end (in the US) so it's actually already the third day where I live aha ha ha
> 
> I wanted to double down on the fluff. I really did, but instead, my brain cranked this out. There's still fluff, but... well... my default setting is pining and angst. You'll see what I mean.

Five years since the fall of Garreg Mach, and Lysithea was back in her dorm room. Almost nothing had changed, and after the first moon that she and her former classmates spent with the soldiers that now inhabited the monastery-turned-military-camp cleaning up the place to serve as their army’s base of operations, this side of the monastery was back to the way it was before.

In fact, her room was exactly the same as before, save for the scratched-up floorboards and cracked, blackened bricks, probably from the bandits who had made a den of the monastery scrounging around the abandoned dorm rooms in hopes of finding a forgotten treasure or heirloom.

Not that they would find anything of value in her room, anyway, even if she was a noble. House Ordelia being in decline meant that she didn’t have much by ways of material wealth. No fancy trinkets or jewelry like her other more well-to-do noble friends in the Alliance like Hilda or Lorenz.

No, her only treasures were the sparse collection of tomes that she had brought with her to study Reason with and placed neatly on the study desk that every room came prepared with. The only other things of worth that had ever come into her room were the much rarer, much more ancient, and much more valuable tomes from the library that she had checked out.

Despite having left the monastery in a hurry and leaving those tomes on her study in order to repel the Empire, however, those heavy, leatherbound books were still complete in her room. Some of them were overturned and scattered on the floor when she first returned to her room, but the ruffians that pillaged Garreg Mach either didn’t realize the value of those texts or they simply didn’t have a use for them.

And so, almost three moons after that fateful reunion, and Lysithea finds herself sitting in front of her desk, looking at the stack of books that she’s already read, wishing that he was sitting next to her… Despite how unchanged the room was, some things had indeed changed, and Lysithea could not help but wish that those things remained unchanged.

It was selfish of her to feel this way, seeing as Byleth was no longer their professor now. He was a much more important figure in the army now, a commander alongside Claude and a figure of inspiration. He was the face of the army, the bearer of the Crest that the flag their army flies against the Imperial forces.

Even so, that feeling was clear in her mind and in her heart, and she was certain what that aching in her heart meant. She yearns for the days when Byleth gave her private tutoring lessons in her magic studies, the two of them sitting close to each other at the desk that was clearly only intended for one, shoulders almost touching. She longs for the long hours she and Byleth spent in the training grounds practicing her sword-fighting form, his solid arms wrapped around her to guide her arms at times, just a few motions away from turning into an embrace.

_You’re being selfish, Lysithea. You’re not here to be a maiden in love! Remember what you came here to do!_ , the white-haired Warlock berates herself.

Deep inside, though, she could not deny that it would be nice to return to those days… and she did truly love Byleth. Any excuse to be alone with him again would suffice. Even if it was just another one of their after-class tutoring sessions.

Their time at the academy had ended so abruptly, however, and they were never able to finish all of the sessions that they had planned together. The Empire had stolen so much from her, and when they stormed the monastery five years ago, they had stolen even that time with her love that she treasured so secretly.

She knew that she couldn’t have it back, those idyllic days with the gentle afternoon sun illuminating her dorm room in a gentle shade of orange with Byleth by her side watching over her study. Sneaking sideways glances at that handsome face that she came to love, bathed in a golden midday radiance like a painting of a Saint or a god come alive.

Lysithea’s heart aches. She knew full well that her feelings might have been one-sided.

She knew that she wasn’t the only one receiving tutoring from the Professor. Annette, too, received Byleth’s guidance. Hilda found Byleth’s tutoring to be bothersome at times, but she also knew that Hilda greatly enjoyed teasing the Professor. It was a possibility she was aware of that he might have come to love any one of her other peers who were further ahead of her – in beauty, in talent, in confidence… in age, and as much as she hated to admit it, in maturity.

Still, she was stubborn and selfish and she used her hardworking nature as an excuse to be unfair and be alone with Byleth more than anyone else under the guise of their tutoring sessions.

She didn’t truly need them as she was plenty talented, but the warmth that she felt from Byleth’s body so close to her intoxicated her with a dangerous feeling of comfort. The sparks that flew when their shoulders touched as he leaned in close to make a correction or teach her something new set her ablaze with passion like she had never felt. The tenderness of their hands making contact, brushing past each other thawed her frozen heart and taught her love. It was addicting.

She desperately wanted to protect those days. When the day came to defend Garreg Mach, Lysithea brought herself before Byleth to talk to him, to tell him how she wanted to protect their time together. To be honest with him.

“We’re not done with our tutoring sessions. After we repel the invaders, don’t forget that you still have to teach me the material we have left. I…” Lysithea stops.

_I love you. Say it. I love you._ Lysithea braced herself.

“I want you to teach me a special lesson.” _Fool._

Byleth laughed. “Of course, Lysithea. I’ll teach you whatever you want me to teach you after we win this battle. Don’t go dying on me.”

Lysithea could not be honest with him. The courage that she was missing to confess her love and convey her true feelings at that moment left a void in her heart which grew into regret.

Did her feelings reach him?

She was too roundabout. Not straightforward enough. She was scared that Byleth wouldn’t feel the same way. She regretted that.

If she told him these things now, what would he think? Now that she’s older, more mature, would Byleth see her differently?

Lysithea sighs heavily. _No use thinking about it. Those days are over. The time for war has come for all of us._

After a long day, and after exhausting herself with these burdensome thoughts, Lysithea plops down onto her bed. Not a moment sooner than she had plopped onto her bed, however, she hears a sharp, familiar knocking at her door.

Her heart skips a beat. _Could it be?_ Lysithea ponders. It was impossible. Since they had all been so busy with the war effort, she had barely had any time to be alone with Byleth, and their interactions as of late were limited to war council meetings. They hadn’t set a time to meet. Surely not.

The familiar knocking continues. Heat rises to her face and she flusters. _Only Byleth knocks on my door that way. It couldn’t be anyone else… But…_

“Lysithea? Are you in there?” Byleth’s voice calls out.

“I’m coming!” she responds, as she hops off the bed excitedly, making her way to the door.

The Warlock exhales deeply before opening the door, preparing to meet the person she most wanted to see in the moment. That he would come right now was nothing short of a miracle. His timing was almost too good, like he could sense her loneliness.

Lysithea opens the door, filling her room with the glow of the afternoon sun. Before her was Byleth, same as always, yet also somehow more handsome than she’s ever seen her. Was it the loneliness that she felt that made her feel this way? Or was it the gentle expression that he was wearing that she was oddly unfamiliar with?

“Did you need something of me, Byleth?” she asks. For a moment, she wishes that she wasn’t so blunt so that she could prolong this for as long as possible.

“I was getting worried that you might have forgotten. You told me that we weren’t done with our tutoring sessions.” Byleth says.

_He remembered!_ Joy fills Lysithea, but she can feel a lump form in her throat. Before she is able to come up with a proper response, Lysithea starts talking. “But I’m no longer a student…” There it was again, the courage that she needed to be honest with herself had fled from her.

_Why can’t I be honest?_ Lysithea drops her gaze to the floor, averting her eyes from Byleth’s face. This is unlike her usual self.

Byleth takes a deep breath. “Then let me teach you a special lesson. But in exchange, I want you to teach me, too.”

The young woman is confused. She brings her gaze back up to meet Byleth’s eyes, which are shining brilliant green with a resolve she’s never seen before.

He continues. “You said you wanted me to teach you a special lesson five years ago… I don’t know what you meant, and I’m still not entirely sure what you meant, but I never go back on my words. If I’m right… then I want you to teach me something, too.”

Her heart starts to beat faster. Did her feelings reach him after all? Was it possible?

“I… I said I wanted you to teach me a special lesson, but I didn’t really have a lesson in mind at the time that I wanted you to teach me.”

She was half-lying. Lysithea wanted Byleth to teach her all about love, but there was no way she could tell him that. At the time, she said it as an excuse, just like always to secure more time with the person she loves. All the same, she was willing to hold on to that excuse.

“Then, for now… should we just continue from the material we left off?” Byleth asks.

“Yes. Please sit.” Lysithea responds assuredly, pulling out the spare chair that she kept for her tutor. The former professor takes a seat, and she follows, huddling closer to the professor as she pulls out the textbook that they last used, flipping it to the page they left on with her perfect memory.

That afternoon was like any other idyllic afternoon they spent together. The cool, gentle breeze and the warm sunlight filtering through the window, creating an ethereal comfort unlike any other. Close to each other, the two sneaked furtive glances at the other, while the other was preoccupied with something else.

The nothingness and the normalcy of their companionship – this tutoring arrangement – was comfortable and intimate in a way that was both utterly ordinary and utterly indescribable. Hours pass of this comfortable mundaneness.

The sky turns a darker shade of orange as the sun begins to set. In the darkening of the day, the shadows begin to lengthen. Lysithea drops her quill on the space of the floor between her and Byleth. The two instinctively reach down to get the quill, and in doing so touch shoulders. Sparks fly, and unknown to the both of them, both hearts feel Thoron as the pangs of love strike deep. Neither of them pull away.

Their hands reach for the quill. Lysithea’s hand reaches first… and then Byleth grabs her hand. Lysithea blushes and flusters. _Sothis, what is this man thinking? What is he doing?_ Even so, she cannot say that she dislikes this, but it does embarrass her.

The two raise their heads to meet the other’s gaze.

“Uhm… Byleth… you can let go now.”

“I don’t feel like it. I want you to teach me.”

Lysithea’s heart is about to jump out of her throat. She knows, and yet she cannot seem to accept it. _I need to hear it come from his mouth. I need to hear his voice say it._

Byleth speaks firmly. Resolutely. Like he does on the battlefield. This was his battlefield, too.

“Lysithea, I want you to teach me to love.”

Silence fills the air, but it’s a pleasant silence. Thoron escalates into Mjolnir and Lysithea’s the thundering of love comes crashing down on her heart.

“Is that a yes?” Byleth asks for confirmation.

“I… I would gladly.”

Her eyes begin to water with tears of joy, but she quickly wipes them away with her free hand.

“Then for your first lesson in love, I will teach you a kiss,” Lysithea whispers.

Boldly, honestly, Lysithea reaches forward to plant a chaste kiss on Byleth’s lips, flustering the Ashen Demon, turning him crimson. With one effective attack, all of his defenses shatter, as though he was pierced by Luna.

Lysithea can finally be honest. “Then take responsibility and teach me love, too.”

“I will. And this is your first lesson in love.” Byleth plants a kiss on her forehead.

The two part at dusk, sharing an embrace in front of Lysithea’s dorm room, ending the day with two chaste kisses and a tutoring session in love.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? So the prompt was for tutoring, and like I said, I really wanted to double down on the fluff, but the scenario that I had originally planned out where they were sitting down together for a tutoring session from the get-go has already been done a lot, so I wanted something different and more importantly, something that captured what Lysithea might have been feeling as she asked for these tutoring sessions and how she felt about Byleth. Lysithea is really earnest about her studies, but because she's so talented, I'm sure that she wouldn't want to be taught by just anyone, and that speaks to Byleth's own ability, and also to how she feels about him as someone that she admires and loves, thus the characterization of Lysithea in this fic.
> 
> If you liked this, I actually have a long Bysithea fic entitled To Share a Lifetime. It's been a while since I last updated it, but I have something planned for its future! Check it out!
> 
> Anyway, comments are always welcome and appreciated! I'll plug my Twitter as usual, even if I do mostly just tweet nonsense on there: https://twitter.com/fuwametal_


End file.
